Losing Someone You Love
by Starzanna
Summary: Dont really know how to sum this one up... but it is a Romy and a Jott! - ill change this bit later :
1. Waiting

She heard the crunch of gravel as a vehicle pulled up into the drive of the X mansion. Choosing not to look out the window and build up her hopes, she stayed put on her bed, listening to the car door as it opened and closed again. Then, everything went silent.

She pondered for a moment what would happen if he had come home. Would she forgive him? Would she push aside the fact that he had left her for so long? Or maybe she would hate him. After all this time of longing, all this time since the last time they spoke, would she just tell him how much she hated him for leaving? Would she just demand that he left again?

So much had happened since he had left. She had lost many of her friends, let her powers go wild. She lost complete control of her life. She will never forget the day it happened.

* * *

It was the middle of October. She sat alone on a bench in the middle of the park watching the people walk by and the leaves of the trees fall to the ground. She could feel her heart breaking because earlier that day she found that the man she loved had left. Walked out on the X Men and her. He had done the one thing he promised he would never do, Leave. A tear slowly slid down the side of her face, cold against her skin in the cold autumn breeze.

She stood and began to walk across the park, her scarf flapping in the wind behind her.

"Poor girl, she looks so pathetic."

She stopped. Unknowing where the voice came, she looked around at the people walking by. Shrugging it off, she carried on walking.

"That's what happens when you push people away"

She cried out asking who was saying this stuff. The people around her just stopped and looked at her blankly. She turned on her heal and walked quickly out of the park towards the X mansion.

"Look at her, now that's what you call a mess."

She called back for everyone to shut up.

"You shut up you crazy Bitch!" cried someone from the crowd of people still watching her.

"yeah you crazy bitch!"

"Crazy, Crazy, Crazy"

She began to run down an alley, hands on her ears trying to block out the voices in her mind. She kept screaming for them to shut up but they just kept on.

As she ran down the streets things around her began to fly about, as if there was a whirl wind and she was in the eye. Trees, bushes and fences began to catch fire when she past them. She could feel all her powers spinning out of control, but of them all there was something deep inside that was bursting to get out. Something she had absorbed long ago but had trapped behind her mind barriers. The Phoenix was strong and powerful and would be the first to be released.

* * *

She sighed as she tried not to think anymore about what happened that day. She always feared that if she thought about it too much then it might happen again. She got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser picking up a picture. It was of all the team in the rec room. She smiled softly at her friends. They had all been so good to her over the past months, helping her get back on her feet. She gently placed the picture back on the dresser, moving over and picking up another one. This one was of 4 people. Two very handsome men, stood smiling as each one held on to their partners. She then glanced at the two women. Both red heads, one herself and the other a dear friend. They were all so happy that day. She took the picture and moved back over to her bed. The day this picture was taken was the last day she saw him. She was devastated to learn that he had gone. Sighing she placed the picture faced down on her bed.

There was a knock at the door followed by Logans rough Voice. She called for him to enter her room. She was apprehensive of the news. Would it be good or would it be bad? How would she know? Any news could be good or bad.

"Im sorry Red. We had no luck in finding him."

She released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Nodding to her friend, she turned and walked to the window. Gazing up at the stars she began to think to herself.

"Come on Scott, where are you?"

* * *

come on be honest... how many of you thought it was Rogue??


	2. The Mission

Jean walked downstairs and into the rec room. She sat next to her friend and rested her head on the others shoulder.

"Don' Worry Shugah, we'll find em soon" sighed Rogue as she rested her head on Jeans.

The two women sat in each others comfort, something they had done regularly for the past months.

"Maybe you guy should just give up and accept that he just doesn't want to be found!"

"How can you say that Alex? For what reason would Scott just leave? He would never just run away from his team for no reason!" Cried Jean. She couldn't understand how Scott's own brother could just give up on him like that.

"Remy woul'" piped up Rogue. Everyone in the room looked at her, unable to find words for comfort. The truth was that Remy was the type of guy who would just up and leave for no reason, and everyone in that room new it. But Scott was not, and this is what lead the team to believe that their disappearance was not intentional.

For some time now they had been leaving the mansion in groups, set out to find the two missing team leaders. So far with no luck. It all happened one night when the group were sent on a mission by the professor.

* * *

It was supposed to be simple. Jean would guide them around the facility, Scott and Logan would fight the gauds and Remy and Rogue would get in and find the boy. But it wasn't that simple. There were more gauds than predicted, more traps and none of them knew the boys power.

Jean was in position above the facility, with Cerebro's help she could guide Remy and Rogue through the facility. Logan and Scott went in first, battling against gauds all over the place, making a clearing for Rogue and Remy.

"Rogue, Remy you have to find a red door on the left hand side of the building. There are 2 gauds stationed there, they should be easy to get past."

"Yu' up fo' a little fun cher?" Remy asked as he lead Rogue to the edge of the battle field

"Always Sugah" she replied with a grin.

They both leapt and ran through the gates towards the building. Remy was charging and throwing cards a head of him to blast gauds out of his path. Rogue was picking them up and throwing them over her shoulders one by one. They reached the side of the building and found the red door, and as promised by Jean, the gauds were also found along with it.

After taking care of the gauds, Remy proceeded to pick the lock of the door while Rogue stood by on look out.

"Why don' ya jus' blow tha door off sugah, it woul' be much quicker."

"yu' shoul' know by now cher," he stood, face level with Rogue looking her deep in the eyes., his cocky grin placed neatly on his lips. "Remy enjoys a challenge." _Click_.

The sound of the door opening brought Rogue out of her trance. She shook her head in attempt to shake away her blush, and turned to walk through the door. Remy, still stood there grinning, watching her figure as it slid off into the long corridor.

"We're in Jean, which way d' we go?" Rogue spoke through her communicator and she placed it securely on her ear.

"Turn left down the corridor, it's a long walk but it should lead you towards the boy. Right at the end of the corridor it splits into two corridors which will begin your maze. Let me know when you get there and ill guide you through. Right now I have to help Cyclopes and Wolverine, there's more gauds than we thought there would be, so be careful."

The corridor was dimly lit, but there was enough light for them to see the way, also there was little enough for them to hide in the shadows if they needed to.

"well now ain' dis jus' romantic eh cher? Jus' de two o' us, alone in a dimly lit corridor?" he grinned as she moved closer to Rogue and placed his arm around her waist.

"Cut it out cunjan!" pushing away his body from hers, she began to walk faster down their path.

"Com'on cher, Remy jus' tryin' to 'av a little bit o' fun wit yu'

"well don't, ah don' need ya to be be comin' on over to meh an' tryin' to touch meh."

"no'tin will happen cher, we both be covered pretty well." he tried to reach out to her and pull her back towards him, but her super strength meant that he ended up flying into the wall.

"Ah mean it swamp rat! Stay away from meh or ah'll be throwing ya ass to the other side of the corridor!"

She began to continue her mission as Remy pulled himself out of the rubble and dusted himself off.

"Yu' know wat Rogue" he called after her, "im done wit' all dis. Yu' know, Remy ain' don; nothin' t' hurt yu'! He changed fo' yu' and all yu' can do is push him away!"

She could hear him calling after her, but she wasn't going to go back. He was right, he hadn't done anything but be there for her. He had changed too, he wasn't going out every night chasing different women at different clubs. Now he was spending his time chasing her, and all she could do was push him away.

She reached the end of the corridor and had two paths in front of her. Remy hadn't caught up with her yet, she didn't even know if he was still behind her or left.

"Jean? Ahm at tha end, where do ah go?" she spoke out loud through the communicator. There was no reply. "Jean? Jean com' in!" still no reply.

"Com'on Jean wha's 'appened ta ya? She looked down the two paths she could take, taking in a deep breath she took the corridor leading right.

"Theres no way we can take them all out cyc! Theres too many of them"

"Iv called for back up, more of the team should be here soon, until then we have to keep distracting them from Rogue and Gambit!"

The two men were crouched behind a lorry, seeking protection from the many gauds that stood on the other side.

"Guys I cant reach Rogue, I don't know where they are inside. Something might have happened"

"Oh great, well if they're dead maybe we can get out of here go home now "

"What the hell is wrong with you Cyclopes!?" Growled Logan beside him. "Those are our team mates in there! How can you say something like that!"

Scott didn't know why he said it. He could feel Logans eyes burning into him and Jeans mind trying to break through to his.

"I.." but he was cut short when the two men noticed a figure coming from the door Remy and Rogue had entered. It was gambit. Eyes glowing, cigarette in one hand and charged cards in the other.

"GAMBIT! What the hell are you doing? Where's Rogue? Where's the boy?"

"De femme can do it on 'er own. She don' need Remy fo' anything'". Logan, now pretty pissed off at both his team mates attitudes, grabbed Remy by the collar at threw him up against the lorry, claws out making small dimples in his skin on the side of his neck.

"You just left her in there!? With the amount of men out here who knows how many are in there! How is she supposed to do it alone!?"

"Relax homme, Jean be dere t' guide her non?" he replied with a grin.

"Jean cant reach her. She can't get through to her telepathically and she's not answering her communicator." Remy gulped. Logan let go of his collar and let him fall to the ground. "Now someone's gotta go back in there and find her!"

The two men on the ground looked at each other.

"We'll both have to go in. if we don't find her then we will have to finish the mission. Plus Wolverine is right, with the amount of men out here we don't know what's in there."

Remy nodded in agreement and they both stood up. Walking towards the door where Remy and Rogue had entered earlier.

"I don't know what's gotten into them red, but something aint right."

Rogue didn't know where the hell she was going. Each corridor she went down ended the same way, breaking of into two different corridors. She was in a maze and didn't know which was which. Every wall looked the same. None of them had doors on, they were just long and endless walls. Half way down one of the endless corridors she noticed something strange. Two gauds stood about a meter apart against one of the walls. There was no door there, just the wall.

"Boy am ah glad ah found you guys, ahv been walkin' down these corridors foh ages an' haven't gotten anywhere. ah was thinkin' maybe ya'll could help meh out."

As the two men advanced on her she took them both out. Throwing each of them into a wall. One hit the wall straight on and was knocked out instantly, the other was sent straight through the wall, leading Rogue into a hidden room.

It was large, white and round. Apart from the apparent hole she had just created , the walls were the same as all the others, plain with no doors. The room would seem particularly pointless if it hadn't of been for a large dome sitting in the middle. Inside the dome, Rogue found a scanning device with an outline of a handprint. She picked up the unconscious body of the gaud and placed his hand on the scan. Almost immediately, part of the round wall began to descend into the floor, revealing yet another room. Inside this room she found what it was she was looking for. There was a small cot to one side of the room, in which lay a small baby boy.

This was easier than she though it would be, almost too easy. "hey there cutie." she said quietly as she moved to pick the baby up. As soon as she lifted him, alarms all over the place started going off. The door she had entered through began to close. "Damn it! ah new it was too easy!" making sure she had a secure hold of the boy, she made a run for the door. Unfortunately, it had closed just before she had reached it. Moving the baby into her left arm, she went to punch a hole In the door, only to find that the wall didn't break, and it hurt. She tried to fly but found it impossible to do. Her powers had gone, she was helpless.


End file.
